Code Lyoko, le retour
by Hitachi Haya
Summary: Deux ans après l'extinction du supercalculateur, notre petite bande préférée à repris une vie normale. Mais que se passerait-il si une nouvelle élève découvrait l'ancien secret des lyoko-guerriers? Venir le découvrir dans cette fan fiction. 3 OC avec les perso principaux dedans.
1. Chapitre 00

Titre : Code Lyoko, le retour. / Code Lyoko, return.

Auteur : Hitachi Haya

Disclaimer : Aucuns des personnages ne m'appartient. Ils appartiennent tous à Moonscoop. Sauf les trois OC.

Genre : Aventure / Science-fiction / Romance / Action

Couple : Vous verrez bien ^^

Petite note : Ce chapitre sert d'introduction à la fan-fiction. Bonne lecture ~

* * *

Paris, le 02 septembre 2005,

Tout commence dans un petit quartier de la capitale française, une famille de ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire, une adolescente nommer Aurore et âgée de 17 ans va faire sa rentrée scolaire en Première au lycée Kadic.

-Dépêche toi sinon tu vas être en retard !

-Oui oui... Je sais maman...

-Chéri ! Tu pourrais aussi lui dire quelque chose, tu sais !

-..., lit son journal.

-Chéri ?

-Hum ? Oh euh... Je t'écoute

-Huuumff..., la femme retourne à ses tâches.

-Bon j'y vais !

-Ce n'est pas trop tôt jeune fille ! Il ne faudrait pas que tu donne une mauvaise image dès ton premier jour et surtout dans ce nouvel établissement scolaire !

-Oui je sais maman, dit l'adolescente en soupirant.

-Et bien ? Qu'attends-tu ?

-A ce soir !

-Oui euh... A soir chérie !, dit l'homme sans quitter son journal des yeux.

-A ce soir !

La jeune fille se mit en route pour aller à son nouvel établissement mais plus elle s'en approcher, plus elle avait comme une sorte de boule dans l'estomac. Sans doute l'appréhension. Mais rien de tel que la marche pour vous faire penser à autre, comme notamment le repas du midi. L'adolescente est mince et pourtant elle mange beaucoup, il ne se passe pas un instant sans qu'elle ne pense à ce qu'elle va manger vers 16 heures.

Certes, la marche c'est bien, mais il ne faudrait pas rater l'entrée du collège. Une entrée des plus banale. Elle se souvient que dans son ancien établissement c'était des portes électriques qui s'ouvraient et se refermés à chaque passage des élèves et autre. C'est bien joli de repenser à ça, mais

il serait quand même temps d'entrer à l'intérieur.

Les panneaux disposés dans la cour, indique le nom des élèves ainsi que leur classe et la salle où ils doivent être pour le jour de la rentrée. Aurore regarde donc les panneaux avec les listes et repèrent enfin son nom, malgré les élèves qui bloquent le passage. Elle se dirige donc vers la salle en question et s'installe au fond de la classe.

C'est à partir du moment où le professeur entre dans la salle de classe, que les moments gênant et honteux vont commencer pour la jeune fille.

-T'y crois pas !

-Qu'es-ce qu'il y à Odd ?

-Bah là-bas ! Regarde !

-Regarder quoi ?

-Bah y'a une fille !

-Ouais et alors ?

-Bah c'est une nouvelle ! Je ne l'ai encore jamais vu aussi auparavant

-Ah... Peut être

-Souhaite moi bonne chance !, le petit blondinet s'élance, sûr de lui, vers la jeune fille.

-Bonne chance mon vieux, le jeune brun ricane.

-Hrum ! Salut moi c'est...

-Aller vous asseoir !

-Zut... Bon bah ça sera pour la récrée..., le petit blondinet s'assoit aux côtés de son ami.

-Alors ?

-Bah j'allais lui parler quand la prof' est rentrer...

-Ah ah ah ! Pas de chance !

-Les amis c'est censé vous aider, pas vous démoraliser...

-Excuse moi Odd... Mais ça peut attendre la pause non ?

-Bah ouais

-Silence s'il vous plaît ! Je suis Madame Vautrin, professeur d'anglais et je serais votre professeur principale !

-Madame Vautrin... Elle s'est vautrée pour obtenir un nom pareil ?!, le petit blondinet rit ainsi que les autres élèves.

-S-Silence ! Toi ! Le jeune garçon à la coupe bizarre ! Quatre heures de colles bien mérités !

-Oooh... Oup's. Désolé m'dame mais je n'ai pas pu résister !

-Et bien je vais t'apprendre à résister, tu vas voir !

Peu après ce passage haut en couleur, Madame Vautrin allait directement à la pause de 10 heures, voir le surveillant Jim, pour lui expliquer qu'elle a coller Odd Della Robia. Ce qui n'a pas étonner le surveillant et voyant cette réaction, Madame Vautrin en fut bouche bée.

Pendant ce temps, Aurore s'était installer sur les marches de la cantine et était en train de lire un manga tranquillement quand une ombre se montra. Celle-ci relève alors sa tête vers la personne.

-Salut ! Moi c'est Odd ! Odd Della Robia ! Bienvenue à Kadic !, dit-il en affichant son plus beau sourire.

-Euh... Merci.

-Es-ce que ça te dirait que je te fasse visiter le lycée ?

-Maintenant ?

-Bah non pas forcément, répondit-il en ricanant.

-Je... Euh... Je vais y réfléchir...

-Comme tu...

-Laisse là Odd !

-Pas la peine de me couper pour ça Ulrich !

-Tu vois bien qu'elle n'a pas envie.

-Comme si tu t'y connaissais en nana toi !

-Non mais il suffit de lire sur son visage, répondit-il en ricanant.

-Hein ?, le petit blondinet se tourne vers la jeune fille. Oh euh... Oup's ! Eh eh !

-Ce n'est rien, répondit la jeune fille, visiblement gênée.

-Excuse mon pote mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher de draguer toutes les filles qu'il croise.

-Eeeeh ! C'est faux !

-Mais bien sûr.

-Q-Quoi ?! Il me draguait ?! Tu me draguais ?!

-Ouais. Il a essayer de te draguer.

-Je... !, la jeune fille se lève, toute rouge.

-Une fille timide ! J'ai un faible pour ce type de nanas !

-Pour toute tu veux dire, répondit son ami.

-Qu'es-ce qu'il se passe ici ?, demanda un autre garçon blond avec des lunettes.

-Oh trois fois rien Jérémy. La routine pour Odd.

-Tu drague déjà ?, demanda Jérémy.

-Bah ouais et alors ?

-Eh ben... Tu ne perd pas de temps.

-Oh suis-je bête ! Je m'appelle Odd et toi ?

-Moi c'est... euh... Aurore !

-Ravie de te connaître ! répondit Odd en souriant. Et voici mes potes, Ulrich, Jérémy et Aelita !

-Salut.

-Salut et bienvenue, répondit Jérémy en souriant.

-Bienvenue à Kadic Aurore, répondit Aelita.

La jeune fille n'aurait jamais pensé tomber un jour sur des ados de son âge qui ont l'air vraiment sympa et pourtant c'est le cas. Après les présentations, la petite bande retourne en cours. Des premiers cours qui en avait assommer plus d'un. La petite bande s'arrête pour parler devant les grilles du lycée.

-On va voir Yumi ?

-Bah ouais ! C'est toujours notre amie même si on est plus dans le même bahut !

-Exactement Odd. Aurore tu veux venir avec nous ?, demanda Jérémy.

-Euh... Eh bien... Je...

Aelita prit la main droite de la jeune fille entre les siennes.

-Aller vient, dit-elle en souriant.

-Bon... D'accord.

Après cette réponse positive, tout le monde souriait puis tous sortirent de l'établissement avec un air enjoué et impatient. A quelques pas de Kadic se trouve le lycée où étudie Yumi. Mais elle n'est pas la seule a y être, puisque William y est inscrit aussi. Les jeunes collégiens s'arrêtent devant les portes du lycée, quand une jeune fille arrivait alors en courant vers eux.

-Oooh eh ! Jérémy ! Odd ! Ulrich ! Aelita !

Tout le monde souriait alors en retrouvant leur amie.

-T'as pas changer Yumi !

-Toi non plus Odd, fit-elle en souriant.

-Alors, comment vas-tu ?, demanda Jérémy.

-Le lycée est grand, les profs un peu étranges mais sinon tout le monde est sympa ! Et de votre côté ?

-Et bien, nous avons fait la connaissance d'une nouvelle élève.

Les quatre ados s'écarte pour que Yumi puisse voir la nouvelle élève et se rendit compte qu'elle était timide. C'est donc Yumi qui fit le premier pas vers la jeune fille.

-Salut moi c'est Yumi et toi ?

-A... Au... Aurore..., répondit la jeune, timide.

-Ravie de te connaître Aurore, répondit Yumi en souriant.

-De même.

-Comment vous l'avez connus ?

Aelita se mit alors à côté d'Aurore et posa sa main gauche sur l'épaule de celle-ci.

-Grâce à Odd si tu vois ce que je veux dire, fit Aelita en faisant un clin d'œil.

-Alors c'est Odd qui vous l'a fait connaître en draguant ? Vraiment ?!

Jérémy, Ulrich et Aelita répondent en cœur « oui ». Au même moment, une voix provenant non loin d'eux se fit entendre. Un garçon d'environ 1m70, les cheveux noirs légèrement en bataille, venait de les rejoindre.

-Toi ! Voilà le beau gosse !

-Beau gosse ?, demanda le jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs.

-Un surnom qu'on a t'as donner l'année dernière !

-Oh je vois...

-William laisse moi te présenter une nouvelle venue. Aurore voici William, le dernier membre de notre bande. William voici Aurore, dit Yumi en s'écartant un peu pour que les deux individus se voient.

-Salut !

La jeune fille fut comme paralyser devant ce garçon de ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Et pourtant aucun mots ne pu sortir de sa bouche. Le regard des autres commençait à peser sur elle et elle ne pu s'empêcher de rougir, tellement qu'elle était gênée.

-Je... Euh... Saluuut !

La jeune fille prit ses jambes à son cou et s'enfuit.

-Bwahahahahahah ! William fait fuir les filles !

-Eh ! C'est faux Odd !, rétorqua William.

-J'ai pas tout compris là...

-Je te rassure, moins non plus Ulrich.

-Elle est... un peu bizarre cette fille mais bon, dit William en haussant les épaules.

Aelita et Yumi se regarde puis toutes les deux souriaient car elles avaient compris ce comportement. Leur sourire provoqua des interrogations de la part des garçons. Un léger passage blanc s'installait dans la petite bande et c'est Yumi qui le rompit.

-On ne devrait pas la laisser seule... Aelita tu viens avec moi ?

-Oui, fit-elle souriant.

-Bah et nous alors ! Qu'es-ce qu'on fait ?, s'exclama Odd.

-Attendez nous devant l'entrée du lycée, on a en que pour quelques minutes.

-Compris Yumi. Aller !, lançait Jérémy en marchant d'un pas tranquille vers la sortie.

Tandis qu'Aelita et Yumi attendaient que les garçons sortent, celles-ci restaient toute souriante face à la gente masculine qui se posait des questions. Quand les garçons ont atteint la sortie, toutes les deux se précipitent alors vers l'endroit le plus isolé du lycée : un escalier menant aux caves de l'établissement.

-Hum... Quelle nouille je suis !

-Te voilà !, s'exclame Aelita.

-Je te l'avais dit qu'elle serait ici. Je suppose tu as dû chercher ailleurs avant de trouver cet endroit, non ?, demanda Yumi.

-O... Oui, bafouillait la jeune fille, les joues roses, gênée.

-Raconte nous tout, dit Aelita en se mettant assise à la droite d'Aurore.

-Euh...

-On a compris rien qu'en te regardant, ajouta Yumi avec un léger sourire en coin.

-Je l'ai vu... Et là... C'est comme si le temps c'était arrêter...

-Le premier conseil que je peux te donner c'est de ne pas lui dire, ni le montrer.

-Pourquoi ça ?, demanda Aurore en regardant Yumi.

-Bah... William est genre crâneur. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire, répondit Yumi.

-Il est vraiment comme ça ?

-Oui, répondit à son tour Aelita.

-Et il n'a pas changer depuis la troisième, surenchéri Yumi.

-C'est bien ma veine..., dit Aurore en mettant ses mains contre les côtés de sa tête.

Peu après cette discussion entre filles, Yumi, Aelita et Aurore rejoignent les garçons aux portes du lycée puis s'éloignaient dans un grand silence. Un silence avec un soupçon de gêne. De temps à autre, tout le monde se regardait du coin de l'œil mais personne n'osait prendre la parole. Quand finalement, quelqu'un prit son courage et deux mains et se lança.

-Bon... Heum... Je n'habite pas très loin d'ici alors je vais vous laissés, dit Aurore, gênée.

-Oh ! Déjà ?, demanda Odd légèrement déçus.

-O... Oui désolé.

-Juste un petit truc à te demander...

-J... Je t'écoute William, dit-elle en détournant son regard.

-Pourquoi tu t'es enfuis tout à l'heure ? Je t'ai fait peur ?

-N... Non ! C'est juste... que..., son regard croisait alors celui de Yumi.

-Des histoires William, répondit Yumi.

-A propos de moi ?, demanda le jeune homme.

-Non t'inquiète Will, répondit Yumi en souriant.

-Ok...

-Bon... Eh bien... A demain vous tous !, lança Aurore avant de s'éloigner en courant.

-A demain !, répondirent Jérémy & Ulrich.

-Elle est vraiment bizarre cette nana..., dit William en soupirant.

-Ca c'est toutes les filles !, répondit Odd en tapotant dans le dos de William.

-Odd !, s'exclamèrent Yumi & Aelita.

-Bah quoi ?

Sur ces mots, la petite bande se séparait afin que les internes Odd, Ulrich, Jérémy & Aelita, retournent au lycée, tandis que les deux externes Yumi & William rentraient respectivement chez eux. De son côté, Aurore avait souhaiter flâner en ville afin d'oublier cette fin d'après-midi riche en émotions.

Mais à force de vouloir chercher à fuir et d'être perdu dans ses pensées, elle se retrouve perdue près d'une ancienne usine qui est désaffectée. Cette usine est unique dans la ville et la petite bande la connaît bien, mais Aurore non.

Soudain, elle ressentit en elle le besoin d'aller voir. Comme attirée par cette usine désaffectée. Elle pénètre à l'intérieur, fait le tour mais ne remarque que le monte-charge, elle décide donc de le prendre et se retrouve au 3ème sous-sol de l'usine. Aurore voudrait rentrer dans la salle mais un code protège l'accès et elle décide de tenter le coup. Comme par hasard, le code taper est bon.

C'est alors qu'elle rentre dans la salle où se trouve un ordinateur tout droit sortit d'un film de science-fiction. Voulant en savoir plus, elle touchait le clavier mais aucune réactions. Elle se dirige donc vers le monte-charge, puis descend jusqu'au 2ème sous-sol. Elle pénètre dans la pièce et s'approche pour regarder les scanners ce qui ressemble à des cocons en ferraille. Rien dedans et rien d'extraordinaire à l'extérieur. Elle retourne prendre le monte-charge et descend au 1er sous-sol.

Dans cette pièce il fait froid, c'est même glacial. Aurore remarque comme un cercle au milieu de la pièce puis devant elle se trouve une sorte de manette. Elle s'en approche, l'effleure du bout des doigts mais ne la touche pas. Un bip provenant de son sac ce fit entendre. Ce n'était autre que son téléphone portable et un sms de sa mère. En voyant l'heure, elle prit ses jambes à son cou et quitta en trombe l'usine pour rentrer chez elle.

Tout le long du dîner, Aurore ne cessé pas de songer à l'usine désaffectée. C'est en s'allongeant dans son lit vers 23h30, qu'elle décide d'y retourner le lendemain afin de trouver des réponses à ses questions.

**A SUIVRE**

* * *

**Note : J'espère que ça vous a plu ~ N'hésitez pas à partager vos impressions ^^**


	2. Chapitre 01

Titre : Code Lyoko, le retour. / Code Lyoko, return.

Auteur : Hitachi Haya

Disclaimer : Aucuns des personnages ne m'appartient. Ils appartiennent tous à Moonscoop. Sauf les trois OC.

Genre : Aventure / Science-fiction / Romance / Action

Couple : Vous verrez bien ^^

**Petite note : Désolé pour les nombreuses petites erreurs comme par exemple qu'ils sont au collège ou le nom du surveillant, etc... A la base je devais faire ma fan fic lorsqu'ils sont collégiens mais j'ai oublier de changer en publiant cette fan fic ^^' … Sinon bonne lecture ~**

* * *

Paris, le 03 septembre 2005,

La veille, Aurore venait d'entrer au lycée Kadic, un établissement qui a l'air sympathique et dans lequel elle y a rencontrer les anciens Lyoko guerriers : Jérémy, Aelita, Ulrich & Odd. Non loin de ce lycée, elle a aussi rencontrer Yumi une ancienne Lyoko guerrière & William un ancien Xana guerriers.

La journée précédente avait été riche en émotions pour l'adolescente qui avait fini par se perdre en ville pendant qu'elle songeait à ce qu'il s'était passé. Aurore a découvert l'ancien secret des Lyoko guerriers mais elle ignore toujours ce que c'est exactement.

La veille au soir, celle-ci avait pris la décision de se rendre de nouveau à l'usine désaffectée afin d'y passé un peu plus de temps et peut être y découvrir des choses. C'est donc souriante, qu'elle venait de faire son entrée dans la court et elle rejoignit la petite bande de Lyoko guerriers.

-Salut tout le monde !

-Oh salut Aurore !, s'exclama Jérémy.

-Salut.

-Saluuuuut !

-Salut Aurore, répondit Aelita en souriant.

-Tu as l'air de bonne humeur aujourd'hui.

-Ça tu l'as dit Jérémy !, s'exclame alors la jeune fille en s'éloignant.

Cette réponse provoque alors l'interrogation chez la petite bande qui se demandait bien pourquoi tout cette bonne humeur. Les deux premières heures de court passèrent lentement, même trop lentement pour Odd qui s'endormit sur la table de court au bout d'une heure.

L'heure de la pause de 10h vint enfin & cela réveilla Odd qui avait dormit pendant tout le reste du court. La petite bande descend alors pour boire un thé, café ou de l'eau dans le foyer situer au sous-sol.

Quand ils ont atteint le distributeur, Aurore se joint à eux, toujours aussi souriante. Il faut dire que la veille, elle était très timide et osait à peine parler. Hors pendant cette pause, elle fit la conversation avec Jérémy sur les nouvelles technologies en matière d'ordinateur. C'est alors qu'entre eux, se révéla une passion commune pour les ordinateurs mais la sonnerie marquant la fin de la pause vint les interrompre.

Quand tous les court de la journée furent terminés, Aurore quitte la petite bande en effectuant juste un petit signe de la main avant de foncer vers l'usine désaffectée. En s'arrêtant devant l'entrée, elle espérait au plus profond d'elle-même, y trouver des réponses.

-Aller quoi... Démarre foutu ordinateur...

Aurore appuie sur certaines touches mais en vint. L'ordinateur ne semble pas vouloir démarrer. Peut être ne fonctionne-t-il plus ? Elle se souvenait alors qu'au 3ème sous-sol, il y avait une manette devant un cercle assez large. La jeune adolescente descendit puis s'arrête alors de nouveau face à cette manette.

-Bon... C'est partit !

C'est alors qu'Aurore lève la manette et que le Supercalculator sort de ce fameux cercle mystérieux. Ce spectacle laisse la jeune fille sans voix. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on voit quelque chose comme cela. Après quoi, elle remonte au 1er sous-sol et voit que l'ordinateur est enfin allumer.

L'adolescente ne se doute pas qu'elle vient de commettre une énorme erreur. Alors qu'elle est plonger dans ses recherches sur l'ordinateur, des cranquelas l'entourent. C'est en entendant d'étranges bruit qu'elle se tourne vers ceux-ci.

-Qu'es-ce que... ?! Qu'es-ce que c'est que ça ?!

Un cranquela lui tire dessus mais elle réussi à l'éviter juste à temps. Ne comprenant pas trop la situation, elle regarde son écran et remarque que quelque chose vient d'être activer dans un monde virtuel. Mais tandis qu'Aurore regarde ça, un spectre noir sort des fils électriques et se dessine devant elle.

-Whaaaaa ! C'est quoi cette... cette chose ?!

Aurore étant paniquée, elle prit ses jambes à son cou avant que les cranquelas n'ai eu le temps de la touchée et que le spectre s'en prenne à elle. Elle sortit de l'usine assez rapidement. Par chance, elle avait eu le temps de noter quelques infos, comme par exemple le mot XANA.

Pendant ce temps, toute la petite bande d'anciens Lyoko guerriers c'est réunie dans un parc situer derrière le lycée Kadic.

-Alors ? Comment va-t-elle aujourd'hui ?, demanda Yumi.

-Elle a l'air d'aller mieux, répondit Jérémy.

-Ouais ! On dirait une autre fille !, rajouta Odd.

Aelita ricane alors avec Yumi & Ulrich.

-Bah quoi ?

-Et où est-elle aller ?, demande Yumi.

-Ça on en sait rien, répondit Ulrich.

-Sûrement dans un endroit bizarre, balança alors William.

-William., fit Yumi en croisant les bras, légèrement énervée.

-Who ok ok ! Désolé.

-Chut...

Toute la petite bande se tue en se demandant bien pourquoi Aelita leur avait dit de se taire.

-Qu'es-ce qu'il se passe Aelita ?, demanda Ulrich.

-J'ai l'impression d'avoir entendu du bruit provenant de derrière ce buisson, fit-elle en désignant de sa main droite le buisson.

-Du bruit ?, demanda Jérémy.

-C'est peut être un écureuil ou... un animal sauvage !, balança Odd.

-Odd ! Les bêtes sauvages dans un parc ce n'est pas possibles, rétorqua Yumi.

-Nom d'un cranquela !, fit Odd.

-Drôle d'expression, dit Ulrich en ricanant.

-Non ! Là ! Un cranquela !

Toute la petite bande se tourne alors et effectivement, se trouvait bien là, un cranquela.

-Mais comment es-ce possible ?!, demanda Jérémy abasourdie.

-Ne nous le demande pas, répondit William.

-Pour le moment il vaudrait mieux trouver un endroit où réfléchir tranquillement.

-Bonne idée Yumi. Je suis avec toi.

-Ok ! Merci Aelita.

-Je suit aussi !, fit Odd en levant son bras gauche.

Toute la petite bande n'attendit pas plus pour aller se mettre à l'abri. Mais où ? Ils décident d'aller dans l'endroit le plus secret du lycée où sont scolarisés Yumi & William. C'est là que leur première réunion depuis la fin de XANA , il y a deux ans, va débuter.

-Whaaaaaa !

-Hum ? Cette voix on dirait...

Toute la petite bande se regarde alors droit dans les yeux.

-C'est Aurore !, répondirent-ils tous en cœur.

Ils sortirent tous aussitôt des caves du lycée et assistaient aux élèves qui courraient dans tous les sens, complètement paniquer. Mais ce qui compte le plus est de retrouver Aurore parmi cette foule d'adolescents.

-Je vais aller chercher dans le bahut ! Qu vient avec moi ?, demanda alors Yumi.

-Je..., deux garçons répondent en même temps.

-Oh ben ! Toujours aussi fou de Yumi l'un que l'autre. N'es-ce pas William & Ulrich ?

-N... N'importe quoi !, grommela Ulrich, gêner.

-Ouais et alors ?

-Oh ça va ! Pas la peine d'être sur la défensive comme ça William, dit le petit blond énerver.

-Oh...

-Bon... Puisque c'est comme ça. Yumi & Ulrich vous allez à l'intérieur, Odd & William vous cherchez dans la court, quand à Aelita & moi on va rester ici.

-Compris !, répondirent en cœur Odd, Yumi & Aelita.

-Quoi... ! Pourquoi c'est Ulrich qui est avec Yumi ?!

-J'ai dit ça au pif William ! Aller ! Dépêchez-vous !

-Yes Sir !, répondirent en cœur Yumi, Odd & Ulrich.

-Tsss...

Comme convenu Jérémy & Aelita reste dans les caves du lycée, Yumi & Ulrich vont fouillés l'intérieur de l'établissement et Odd est obliger de traîner William qui n'a vraiment pas envie de chercher.

Pendant ce temps, Aurore c'était caché dans le self. Il y a également quelques élèves avec elle mais eux, sortent bientôt de là voyant les cranquela qui tournent autour du self. La jeune fille voudrait bien sortir de là mais impossible avec la situation actuelle, sauf quand elle remarque Odd & William qui arrive devant le self.

-T'as vu tout ces cranquela !, fit Odd en les montrant du doigt.

-Bah ouais et alors ?

-C'est bizarre qu'il y en est autant devant le self... A moins qu'ils ont faim !, balance le petit blond en ricanant.

Comme seule & unique réponse, William hausse un sourcil face à cette blague des plus nulle.

-T'es pas drôle William !

-C'est juste que ton humour n'est pas top, tu vois., fit-il en mettant ses mains dans les poches avant de son jeans.

-T'y crois pas !

-Quoi ? Qu'es-ce qu'il y a encore ?

-Là ! Regarde ! C'est Aurore ! Elle nous fait signe !

-Hum ?

Ni une, ni deux, Odd part à sa rescousse comme un preux chevalier qui va sauver sa princesse. Il ne voudrait pas laisser passé l'occasion d'avoir une nouvelle conquête amoureuse. William est abasourdi devant cette scène des plus pittoresque. Mais bon. Il se décide à le suivre.

-Je suis contente de vous...

-Moi aussi !, répondit Odd en souriant.

-V...V...Vous ! William ?!

-Hein ?

-Euh... Ouais quoi ?

-Qu'es-ce que tu fais là ?!

-Bah c'est le bahut où j'suis scolariser...

-Oh euh... Désolé, fit-elle, gênée.

-Excusez moi de vous interrompre les tourtereaux mais...

-Les tourtereaux ?!, s'exclamèrent en cœur Aurore & William.

-Ah ah ! Je savais que vous réagiriez, répondit Odd, fier de lui.

-Hum..., fit-elle gênée.

-Bon aller... Tu allais rajouter quelque chose non ?

-Ouais ! Comment ça se fait qu'ils te suivaient & qu'ils en ont après toi ?

-Parce que... Je euh... Je suis aller dans l'usine désaffectée hier et qu'aujourd'hui j'ai voulu découvrir ce qu'il y avait dans l'ordinateur... Alors j'ai relever une manette dans le 3ème sous-sol...

-Tu as quoi ?!, s'exclamèrent Odd & William.

-Je suis vraiment désolé !, fit-elle des perles de larmes au coin des yeux.

-Aller... Ce n'est pas grave !, dit Odd en profitant de la situation pour poser sa main droite sur le dos de la jeune fille.

-Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas grave... Si c'est grave Odd !

-Mais non ! On a détruit XANA une fois, on peut le refaire sans problèmes !

-XANA ?!, s'exclame alors Aurore. C'est le mot que j'ai noter sur mon calepin ! C'est votre ennemi alors ?

-Non.

-Bah ouais ! C'est notre ennemi !, répondit Odd détendus.

-Je ne peux croire qu'Odd vu... qu'il a dit le mot « XANA ».

Comme pour seule réponse, William fronce les sourcils avant regarder dehors.

-Bon... Je contacte Jérémy puis on sort d'ici !

-Ok !

-Jérémy ?! Alors lui aussi connait XANA ?!

-Allô Jérémy ? Ouais on..., fit-il en s'éloignant un peu.

-On le connaît tous..., répondit William sur un ton bas.

-Je vois..., dit-elle en posant une main sur l'épaule droite de William. Mais si Odd dit que vous pouvez le détruire une deuxième fois, alors je vous fait confiance, dit-elle en souriant.

-Je... Euh..., bafouille William en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-C'est-il pas mignon tout ça, lance Odd sur un ton ironique.

En entendant cette phrase William & Aurore arrêtaient alors de se regarder. La jeune fille avait les joues roses tandis que le jeune homme, lui, est gêner.

-Je ne voulais pas vous...

-Oh ça va Odd !

-Whow ! Calmos William !

-Tu as pu avoir Jérémy ?

-Oui et je lui ai expliquer la situation. Pour le moment on va trouver un moyen de sortir et ensuite on s'expliquera à l'usine. Mais avant ça, je vais faire appel à de l'aide.

De leur côté, Yumi & Ulrich fouille l'établissement mais ce n'est pas évident, surtout quand les élèves court dans tous les sens et que des cranquela se tapent l'incruste. Ils ont dû en éliminés une bonne vingtaine rien qu'en l'espace de 10 minutes.

Au bout d'une demi-heure à fouillé l'établissement, ils sont revenus à l'entrée du bâtiment et s'apprêtaient à sortir, quand le téléphone portable d'Ulrich sonna.

-Oui Odd ?

-On a retrouvés Aurore.

-Ok et ?

-Nous sommes au self, cernés par des cranquela.

-Mais il y a autre chose n'es-ce pas ?

-Alors ?, demande Yumi, impatiente.

Ulrich lui fit signe de la main, d'attendre.

-Bah... Elle est entrée dans l'usine hier et c'est elle qui a réenclencher le Supercalculator. J'en ai parler avec Jérémy & il m'a dit qu'on s'expliquerait une fois arriver à l'usine.

-Quoi ?! Hum... Ok. On vous rejoint.

-A de suite !, fit Odd en raccrochant.

-Alors ?, demande de nouveau Yumi.

-Ouais, il raccroche à son tour. Ils sont dans le self entourés par des cranquela.

-Ok j'ai compris.

Les deux adolescents s'échangeant des regards avant de sortir rapidement du bâtiment afin de rejoindre Odd, Aurore & William qui sont coincés dans le self. De leur côté, Jérémy & Aelita attendent patiemment que leurs amis les rejoignent sans trop de problèmes dans les caves du lycée.

-Comment es-ce possible qu'elle est découvert le Supercalculateur ?, demanda Aelita.

-Ça je l'ignore..

-Pourvu qu'ils arrivent à temps...

-Je l'espère aussi. J'ai des questions à poser à Aurore.

Jérémy espère que ses questions ne vont pas restés sans réponses, ou que la jeune fille ne se sauvent pas. De son côté, Aelita aussi se pose des questions. Elle pense aussi que Jérémy doit se demander les mêmes choses qu'elle.

Désormais, il reste à savoir si Ulrich & Yumi arriveront à aider Odd, Aurore & William qui sont coincés dans le self.

**A SUIVRE**


	3. Chapitre 02

Titre : Code Lyoko, le retour. / Code Lyoko, return.

Auteur : Hitachi Haya

Disclaimer : Aucuns des personnages ne m'appartient. Ils appartiennent tous à Moonscoop. Sauf les trois OC.

Genre : Aventure / Science-fiction / Romance / Action

Couple : Vous verrez bien ^^

Petite note : J'espère que le début vous plaît et que ça continuera à vous plaire ^^ Et j'ai consulter il y a peu le trombinoscope des personnages de CL. C'est seulement là que j'ai appris que Yumi & William étaient en Seconde lors de la saison 4. Donc je m'excuse de ne pas avoir comprit plutôt. Pour bien clarifier les choses, Jérémy, Odd, Ulrich, Aelita et Aurore sont en seconde. William & Yumi sont en Terminale. Bonne lecture ~

* * *

Paris le 03 septembre 2005,

Aurore est toujours coincée au self avec Odd et William en attendant que Yumi & Ulrich les retrouvent pour se débarrasser des cranquela qui campe devant. Pendant ce temps, Jérémy et Aelita attendent dans les caves du lycée où sont scolariser Yumi & William.

-Tututu tututuuuu !

-Arrête voir de chantonner Odd..., grommela William.

-Oh c'est bon William ! On sait tous que t'aurais préférer être avec Yumi car tu es toujours aussi raide dingue d'elle !

-Quoi ?! Vraiment ?!, questionna Aurore.

-O... Ouais...

-J'ignorais que toi & Yumi vous sortiez ensemble..., dit-elle en affichant une petite moue de jalousie.

-Je...

-Bwahahahahah ! Ils ne sortent pas ensemble et ne sont jamais sortit ensemble jusqu'à maintenant !, balance Odd en se moquant.

-Odd !

-Hum ! Eh ben... Pourquoi vous ne sortez pas ensemble ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, demande la jeune fille.

-Bah euh... Je sais pas trop..., répondit William en se grattant derrière la tête, gêner.

-Moi je sais pourquoi ! Parce que tu vois, William, il se la joue perso et c'est un crâneur ! Yumi n'aime pas ce type de mecs !

-Oh je vois...

-Eh ! Dit pas n'importe quoi Odd !

-Je ne dis que la vérité mon cher William, fit-il en affichant un sourire amusé en coin.

-Mais bien sûr..., répondit William en soupirant.

Au même moment, Yumi & Ulrich arrivent enfin face au self et les cranquela se retournèrent tous quasiment en même temps. Ils chargèrent leur rayon laser mais Ulrich les prit de vitesse et en avait déjà mit hors-service cinq en un passage. De son côté Yumi avait esquiver puis en avait détruit deux.

-Maintenant !, cria Ulrich pendant qu'il essayait de détruire un cranquela.

Ni une, ni deux, Odd & William sortirent les premiers du self pour couvrir Aurore qui avançait avec une grande prudence derrière eux. Puis ils attaquèrent à leur tour des cranquela.

-Aller ! Allons-y vite avant qu'il y en ai d'autres !, cria Yumi.

Tous se mirent à courir mais Aurore n'avait pas compris qu'il fallait faire de même et se contentait de marcher rapidement. Par chance, Odd qui vole de nouveau à son secours la tire par la manche, l'entraînant avec lui dans les caves du lycée auprès des autres.

L'heure des explications approche. Tous quittèrent l'établissement par un passage étroit puis accédaient à une sortie qui mène à l'usine désaffectée.

-Bon... Tu nous dois des explications je crois, dit Jérémy en se tournant vers Aurore.

-Euh... Eh bien... Je...

-Aller, parle.

Chaque membre de la petite bande la dévisageait comme si c'était une criminel. Elle avait la sensation qu'ils lui en voulait. C'est avec un peu d'appréhension et d'hésitation qu'Aurore décide de parler.

-C'est vrai... C'est bien moi qui est réenclencher le Supercalculateur.

-Pourquoi ?, questionna Aelita.

-Je ne sais pas... Je voulais juste profiter de cette technologie...

-En réactivant cet ordinateur ?! Tu aurais pu me demander de te prêter mon ordinateur de bureau ! Il est très performant !, fit Jérémy, légèrement énerver.

-Je suis vraiment désolé... J'ignorais qu'il s'y cachait un programme aussi dangereux...

-Ça va... Tu es pardonnée, fit Aelita en lui souriant.

-Aelita !, répondirent-ils tous en cœur.

-Vous pensez réellement que si elle connaissait l'existence de XANA, elle l'aurait réactiver ?

Sur ce coup là, Aelita avait raison. Personne n'aurait réactiver le Supercalculateur en sachant ce qui les attendaient derrière.

-En attendant... Qu'es-ce qu'on fait Jérémy ?, demanda Ulrich.

-Eh bien... Ça ne va pas vous plaire mais il va falloir plonger...

-Tu rigole ou quoi ?! Moi je suis impatient de retourner sur Lyoko !, fit Odd, enjouer.

-Je crois qu'on l'est tous, dit Yumi.

D'un hochement de tête et de quelques regards échangés, Jérémy reprit sa place de Chef tandis que le reste de la petite bande prend le monte-charge pour descendre en salle des scanners. Mais une voix vint interrompre cette habitude qui n'a jamais disparue.

-E... Et moi ? Qu'es-ce que je fais ?

Les lyoko-guerriers se regardent entre eux avant de porter leurs regards sur la jeune fille puis sur Jérémy qui venait de se tourner de nouveau vers elle.

-Toi, tu reste avec moi.

-Bien..., souffla-t-elle en baissant la tête.

-Jérémy ! Je pense qu'elle pourrait se joindre à nous non ?, demanda Aelita.

-Tu es...

-Ouais ! Aller quoi ! Jérémy laisse là venir avec nous !, répondit Odd en coupant son camarade.

-Hum...

Tout à coup le silence régnait dans la pièce et chacun retint son souffle dans l'attente de la réponse de Jérémy qui s'était tournait vers son écran pour ne rien montrer. Puis après quelques minutes d'intense réflexions et de silence, il se tourne à moitié vers le petit groupe.

-Bon... Très bien. Tu peux y aller.

Tous sautèrent de joie sauf William qui se contentait de regarder la scène en croisant les bras.

-Mais à une condition !

Cette phrase stoppait net la joie de tous.

-Laquelle ?, demanda Aurore.

-Si il y a un quelconque problème je te dévertualise et si jamais tu raconte tout je trouverais bien une solution pour te faire oublier ce que tu as vu.

-Compris chef ! Je me débrouillerais pour ne rien faire qui puisse t'embêter toi et les autres.

Jérémy toussota gêner face à cette appellation qu'il n'avait encore pas entendu provenant de la part d'un lyoko-guerriers.

-Vous pouvez filer en salle des scanners !, fit-il en reportant son attention sur l'écran devant lui.

Aurore rejoins les lyokos-guerriers dans le monte-charge puis direction la salle des scanners. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, les scanners étaient lumineux contrairement à la première fois quand Aurore était venu.

« Yumi, Ulrich et Odd vous plongez en premier ! »

-J... Jérémy ?, demanda Aurore en regardant vers le plafond.

-Il y a des haut-parleurs dans cette salle, répondit Aelita. C'est pour cela que l'on entends Jérémy.

-Oh je vois.

« Transfert Ulrich, Transfert Yumi, Transfert Odd. » « Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Odd. » « Virtualisation ! »

-Ça va être à nous, fit Aelita.

Au même moment les scanners s'ouvrent et là il n'y a plus personne dedans.

-Il... Il n'y a plus personne dedans ?!

-Non puisqu'ils sont sur Lyoko, répondit Aelita.

-Bon. On y va ?, demanda William en tapotant du pied droit.

« Aelita et William vous plongez ! Aurore tu attends ! »

-Compris Jérémy !, répondent en cœur William & Aelita.

-Euh... Ok.

William et Aelita entre chacun dans un scanner puis les portes se ferment.

« Transfert William, Transfert Aelita. » « Scanner William, Scanner Aelita. » « Virtualisation ! »

-Bon bah... Je crois que c'est à moi...

« Tu peux entrer dans un scanner Aurore ! »

La jeune fille inspire puis expire plusieurs fois avant d'entrer dedans. C'est alors que diverses questions tournent en boucle dans sa tête, lui donnant une petite boule à l'estomac mais une voix qu'elle connaît bien l'a tire de là, juste à temps avant qu'elle ne change d'avis.

« C'est partit ! »

Les portes du scanner se ferme au même moment. Tout le mécanisme s'enclenche.

« Transfert Aurore. » « Scanner Aurore. » « Virtualisation ! »

Aurore avait fermer les yeux pendant les manipulations et ne les ouvrit que lorsqu'elle heurta un sol dur et froid. C'est là qu'elle vit ses amis dans de drôles de tenues. Odd lui tendit sa main droite pour l'aider à se relever. Chose qu'elle fit en se frottant un peu les fesses car elle avait atterrit sur le derrière.

-Pas mal ta tenue !, lança Odd.

C'est là aussi qu'Aurore va découvrir sa combinaison. Celle-ci est de couleur noire avec des lignes rouges, une sorte de petite jupette un peu comme celle d'Aelita, des petites ailes comme celles des chauve-souris de couleur noires & les bordures rouges, une rose noire et rouge du côté droit dans ses cheveux, ceci sont attachés en queue de cheval, ainsi que des mitaines rayés rouge et noires.

-C'est quoi cette tenue ?!, la jeune fille se regarde de la tête aux pieds.

-Eeeeh ! Sympa les petites ailes, lança de nouveau Odd.

-On dirait des ailes de chauve-souris..., remarque Ulrich.

-Tu as vu juste Ulrich, fit Yumi. Ce sont bel et bien des ailes de chauve-souris.

-QUOI ?!, s'écriait Aurore en tournant sur elle-même pour les voirs.

-Ah ahaha ah ! C'est ringard !, balança William.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, une voix qu'ils connaissent bien vint les interrompre.

« Pour plus tard les compliments. Je vous signale que XANA est de retour et qu'à mon avis il vous attend de pied ferme. », fit Jérémy.

-Ça on s'en doute bien Einstein, dit Ulrich en se moquant un peu.

-Bon... Elle où cette tour Jérémy ?, demanda Yumi.

« Il n'y encore aucune tours d'activée. »

C'est alors que les Lyokos-guerriers se regardent entre eux, tous, surpris.

-Comment ça il n'y à aucune tours d'activée ?, demanda Ulrich, légèrement énerver.

-Du calme Ulrich. Pas la peine de commencer à t'énerver pour si peu !, fit Odd, toujours aussi enjouer.

-Odd à raison... Jérémy ? Il n'y à vraiment aucune tours d'activée ?, questionna Aelita.

« Hum... Si ça y'est ! XANA vient tout juste d'activé une tour ! Vous savez ce que ça veut dire ?! »

-Oui !, répondirent-ils tous en cœur, sauf Aurore.

-Euh... Non, répondit la jeune fille.

-En gros il va falloir qu'on aille auprès d'une tours, éliminer tout les sbires de XANA et qu'Aelita entre dans celle-ci pour stopper une quelconque attaque dans le monde réel, fit Yumi.

-Je... Je vois...

« La tour activée se trouve sur le territoire du désert. Vous avez une tour de passage à l'Ouest de votre position, 30° - Nord Ouest. »

-Compris Jérémy ! On y va !, dit Ulrich.

-Eh ! Einstein ! On y a pieds peut être ?, demanda Odd sur un ton ironique.

« J'ai compris Odd. Je vous virtualise vos véhicules. Virtualisation ! Voilà ton overboard, l'overwing pour Yumi et l'overbike pour Ulrich ! »

-Cool ! Merci Jérémy !, fit Odd en sautant sur son overboard.

-Eh hop !, Ulrich fait un bond pour s'asseoir sur son overbike.

-Bah euh... Et William ? Et Aelita ? Et moi ?

-J'ai des ailes aussi, fit Aelita en lui souriant avant de les enclenchées.

-Bah moi j'ai garder un des anciens pouvoirs de XANA...

-Quoi ?!

-Oh euh... On ne te l'a pas dit mais William a été sous le contrôle de XANA pendant quelques temps..., fit Yumi.

-Eh ben... Tu n'as pas était très malin sur ce coup William, lança-t-elle avec une pointe de moquerie suite à la réflexion de tout à l'heure.

-Ah ah ah ! Très drôle...

-Et bien... Ça commence bien..., fit Yumi en les regardant.

« Je vous rappel que vous n'êtes pas là pour vous battre entre vous mais pour lutter contre XANA ! Alors ressaisissez-vous et au boulot ! »

-On y va Einstein !, répondirent en cœur Odd & Ulrich.

Sur ces mots, la légère tension qui s'était installer se dissipait alors aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue. Les 5 Lyoko-guerriers utilisent leurs véhicules ou leurs pouvoirs pour se déplacer mais, de son côté, Aurore ne sachant pas comment utiliser ses ailes, elle restait planter sur place avant de se mettre à courir.

-Bah... Alors !, fit Odd en arrêtant son overboard.

Le reste des Lyoko-guerriers s'arrêta aussi tandis que Aurore était sur le point de les rejoindre mais c'était sans compter sur XANA qui venait d'apparaître sur les écrans de Jérémy.

« Oh non... »

Rien que ces deux mots firent frémir les Lyoko-guerriers.

« Je suppose que vous avez compris pourquoi je viens de dire ça... »

-Oui Jérémy...

-Alors ? Où sont ses bestioles ? J'ai envie d'en shooter quelques unes moi !, fit Odd, impatient.

« Hum ? Il y a des manta mais... Il y a quelqu'un qui court devant elles... »

-Quelqu'un ?!, répondirent-ils tous étonnés.

« Oh... ! Mais c'est... ! »

-C'est ?, demanda Urlich.

« C'est William ! »

-Heeeein ?!, firent-ils tous encore plus étonnés.

-Mais... Jérémy... William est avec nous pourtant..., fit Aelita.

-Ouais je suis bien avec eux Jérémy !, lança-t-il.

« Alors cela signifie que XANA a créer un clone de toi avec ton ADN qui était stocké dans une tour du territoire du désert. »

-Super..., fit Yumi en soupirant.

-Deux William pour le prix d'un !, lança Odd en se moquant.

-C'est ça ! Moque toi Odd !, répondit William, énerver.

-Bon... Qu'es-qu'on fait Jérémy ?, demanda Aelita.

« Vous allez devoir l'affronter ainsi que les manta qui l'accompagne. Mais surtout faite attention et soyez prudent ! Aller savoir si XANA n'a pas donner de nouveau pouvoir à ce clone. »

-Compris !, répondirent-ils tous en cœur.

A ce moment là, juste en face d'eux, s'arrêtait le clone de William accompagner de 3 manta qui attendait les ordres de leur maître. C'est alors qu'il avançait tranquillement vers les Lyoko-guerriers qui se mirent en position de combat mais celui-ci passa entre eux pour finalement se retrouver face à Aurore, qui ne comprenait pas la situation.

-Euh...

-Cela faisait longtemps..., fit le clone.

Les Lyoko-guerriers se regardant de nouveau entre eux avant de reporter leur regard sur la scène.

-Ça faisait longtemps ? Comment ça ? Tu dois confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre !

-Alors tu ne t'en souviens vraiment pas...

-Quoi donc ?, demanda-t-elle.

-Je vais t'aider à t'en rappeler...

W. XANA* leva son bras droit puis fermait alors ses yeux pour se concentrer, mettant ainsi sa main face au visage d'Aurore puis il lui envoyant une sorte de fumée noire qui rentra alors par ses oreilles. La jeune fille se mit à genoux, les mains sur ses oreilles.

-Champ de force !

W. XANA évite l'attaque de justesse d'Aelita puis se tourne vers les Lyoko-guerriers, un sourire sadique en coin.

-Vous allez enfin connaître la vérité et... et toi... Aurore... tu vas enfin te souvenir...

-La vérité ?, répondirent-ils tous en cœur.

C'est alors qu'Aurore plissa les yeux en se maintenant la tête avec ses mains et que des flash-back envahirent sa tête, lui provoquant au passage, un léger mal de tête. Au même moment W. XANA fit apparaître un petit écran devant les Lyoko-guerriers qui s'en approchèrent pour regarder.

-Non...

-Voyez par vous-même !, lança W. XANA.

-Non... Stop !

-Il fallait y penser avant... Il y a quelques années, tu es...

Les Lyoko-guerriers regardent l'écran tout en l'écoutant avec méfiance.

-TU ETAIS DEJA VENUE ICI !

-Non !, cria-t-elle en s'écroulant sur le sol, toujours la tête entre ses mains.

Les Lyoko-guerriers furent bouche bée ainsi que Jérémy devant cette révélation choc. Il faut dire que cela est une information importante et ça clarifie certaines questions que se posait Jérémy. Mais désormais... Que va-t-il se passer ? Comment vont réagir les Lyoko-guerriers et Jérémy ? Et pourquoi W. XANA a-t-il révéler cela ?

**A SUIVRE**

* * *

* Légende : W. XANA = William-Xana.


	4. Chapitre 03

Titre : Code Lyoko, le retour. / Code Lyoko, return.

Auteur : Hitachi Haya

Disclaimer : Aucuns des personnages ne m'appartient. Ils appartiennent tous à Moonscoop. Sauf les trois OC.

Genre : Aventure / Science-fiction / Romance / Action

Couple : Vous verrez bien ^^

Petite note : Bon XD Je vais y arriver ! Comme j'écris beaucoup la nuit, parfois je passe à côté de certaines erreurs. Jérémy, Aelita, Odd, Ulrich & Aurore ne sont pas en seconde mais en première. Voilà ! Cette fois c'est la bonne x)

* * *

Paris, Usine désaffectée, 03 septembre 2005,

-Il fallait y penser avant... Il y a quelques années tu es...

Les Lyoko-guerriers regardent l'écran tout en l'écoutant avec méfiance.

-TU ETAIS DEJA VENUE ICI !

-Non !, cria-t-elle en s'écroulant sur le sol, toujours la tête entre ses mains.

Les Lyoko-guerriers furent bouche bée ainsi que Jérémy devant cette révélation choc.

-Pourquoi... Pourquoi je ne m'en suis pas souvenue avant...

-Parce que ton cher papa a garder bien au chaud ces souvenirs, dit W. XANA, avec toujours ce sourire sadique en coin.

Aurore se releva sans trop de difficultés, tête baissée et les poings serrés.

-Mon père ?

-Je suis impatient de voir se déchirer les Lyoko-guerriers grâce à cette information ~

Aelita s'approche alors d'Aurore et posa sa main droite sur l'épaule gauche de la jeune fille.

-Bien essayer XANA... Mais le lien qui nous unis est plus fort que tout ! N'es-ce pas Jérémy ?

« Euh... Bah euh... Oui bien sûr ! »

-Tsss ! Tu dis cela Aelita mais je suis persuader qu'une fois virtualiser dans votre monde ça sera différent... SUPERSMOKE !

Sur ces mots, W. XANA disparaissait alors dans une traînée de fumée noire.

-Quel lâche ce XANA !, lança Odd.

-Maintenant qu'il a sortit cet info, tout ce qu'il veut c'est que l'on se sépare, fit Yumi.

-Ouais ! Jérémy ? Qu'es-ce qu'on fait ?, demanda Ulrich.

« Il n'y a plus de tours activées... Je vous dévertualise. Dévertualisation Ulrich. Dévertualisation Odd. Dévertualisation Yumi. »

-Ne t'en fait pas, tout ce passera bien, fit Aelita en souriant à la jeune fille.

« Dévertualisation William. Dévertualisation Aelita... »

-Je l'espère...

« Dévertualisation Aurore ! »

Les Lyoko-guerriers étaient déjà remontés quand Aurore sortie du scanner. La jeune fille se sentit soudainement seule. Elle prit son courage à deux mains, appuya sur le bouton du monte-charge puis s'arrêta à l'étage au-dessus. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, tous les regards étaient posés sur elle. C'est avec une grande appréhension, qu'elle rejoignit la petite bande qui l'attendait.

-Bon... Pour commencer... Maintenant je comprend mieux pourquoi tu es venue ici de manière inconsciente, fit Jérémy.

-Je suis...

-Et puis tu connaissais le code du monte-charge, fit-il en la coupant sèchement.

La jeune fille se contenta de baisser la tête en soupirant.

-Mais...

-Mais ?

-Mais puisque tes souvenirs étaient conservés par ton père, chose que je n'ai pas encore comprise, cela n'est pas de ta faute.

-Et donc ?

-Je vais donc essayer de comprendre pourquoi XANA a dit une telle chose... Et à ce moment là, on verra si tu resteras parmi les Lyoko-guerriers.

-Très bien...

-Maintenant vous pouvez y aller, sauf toi Aurore ! Je voudrais que tu reste ici au cas ou certains souvenirs te reviendrait en mémoire, dit Jérémy en remettant en place ses lunettes.

-Euh... D'accord..., fit la jeune fille en s'asseyant près du jeune garçon.

-Appel nous dès que tu as du nouveau Einstein !, lança Ulrich avant d'appuyer sur le bouton du monte-charge.

-Pas de soucis Ulrich !, fit le jeune blond en s'étirant avant de taper sur son clavier.

Les portes du monte-charge se ferment alors, laissant place au silence le plus complet dans le labo. Seul le clapotement des doigts de Jérémy sur les touches du clavier remplissait ce silence. Aurore venait de fermer les yeux afin de se concentrer et provoquer d'autres souvenirs pour l'aider, tandis que les autres regagnèrent leur établissement respectif.

Au bout de 1h30 de recherche sur l'ordinateur, Jérémy ne trouva rien de bien intéressant. Mais au même moment, Aurore eu un nouveau flash-back.

/ Début du flash-back /

-Pourquoi tu dois te cacher ici papa ?

-Parce que je suis en danger ma chérie et je n'ai pas envie que l'on s'attaque à ma famille.

-Mais... Pourquoi je dois aussi me cacher ?

-Je veux que le Supercalculateur ai dans sa mémoire ton ADN. Comme ça tu pourras venir voir papa quand tu le voudras !

-On s'amusera sur Lyoko ?, demanda-t-elle enjouée.

-Oui ! Viens t'asseoir sur mes genoux le temps que je te montre comment te virtualiser...

/

-Papa... Papa ?!

-Je dois aller me cacher auprès d'un camarade scientifique ! Ne reste pas là ! Va te réfugier dans une tour en attendant que je revienne !

-Papa ? Pourquoi il y a des monstres ?

-Oh non... Des créatures de XANA... Vite ! Fuis !

/ Fin du flash-back /

Aurore revenait alors à elle après ce cours flash-back, ce qui fit sursauter Jérémy qui était occuper à trouver une solution. Il se tourne alors vers elle.

-Tu te souviens de quelque chose ?, demanda-t-il.

-Oui !

-Je t'écoute.

-Mon père est sur Lyoko !

-C... Comment ? Tu en es sûr ?!

-Oui !

-C'est presque la même situation qu'avec Aelita...

-Aelita ? Je me souviens que mon père a parler d'un « camarade scientifique »...

-Vraiment ?!

-O... Oui

-Il faut que je contacte les autres ! Ensuite je fais une recherche de l'ADN de ton père dans le Supercalculateur !

-D'accord !

« Tu tu tu tuuu »

-Oui Jérémy ?

-J'ai quelques infos qui devraient vous plaire ! Rappliquez illico à l'usine !

-Compris ! On arrive tout de suite !

« Bip. »

-Ils seront là dans combien de temps ?, demanda la jeune fille.

-Je pense d'ici 15-20 minutes.

-Ok...

Le reste de la bande se mit en route aussitôt le coup de fil de Jérémy terminer. Même si pour Yumi & William les cours ne sont pas fini, ils ont décidés de les sécher pour savoir ce qu'il a découvert. Et comme plus ou moins prévu, ils arrivèrent à l'usine au bout de 14 minutes.

-Parfait ! Tout le monde est là ?

-Bah euh... Ouais, répondit William.

-Bien. Aurore s'est souvenu que son père est actuellement sur Lyoko.

-Quoi ?!, s'écrièrent-ils tous en cœur.

-Eh oui. Moi aussi ça m'a surpris au départ et surtout ça m'a beaucoup rappeler ton histoire, Aelita.

-J'allais justement dire la même chose Einstein !, lança Odd.

-Mais je n'ai pas finis... Hum ! Aurore je te laisse annoncer l'autre nouvelle.

Les Lyoko-guerriers posent leurs regards sur la jeune fille.

-Mon père a dit qu'il allait rejoindre un camarade scientifique... Ce qui signifie qu'il devait connaître le père d'Aelita.

-Mon... Mon père ? Tu en es sûr qu'il a vraiment dit ça ?, demanda Aelita.

-Sûr de chez sûr.

-Eh ben ça alors ! Ça m'en bouche un coin !, lança Odd.

-Il n'y a pas que toi Odd, fit Ulrich.

-Mais alors... Qu'es-ce qu'on va devoir faire exactement sur Lyoko ? Hormis re-détruire XANA, demanda Yumi.

Jérémy se doutait bien que cette question sortirait de la bouche d'un de ses camarades et il s'étira un peu avant de reprendre une mine des plus sérieuses.

-Vous devrez retrouver son père afin que je le dévertualise et ensuite vous pourrez détruire XANA.

-Pourquoi es-ce que je m'en doutais un peu, fit Ulrich en haussant les épaules.

-Et concernant l'entrée d'Aurore dans notre bande de Lyoko-guerriers ?, demanda Odd.

-Et bien... Je n'y vois aucune objection.

-Super !, firent Aelita, Odd, Ulrich & Yumi.

-Et puis de toute manière vous aurez sans doute besoin d'elle pour retrouver son père.

-Avec en prime une nouvelle Lyoko-guerrière, fit Aelita en souriant.

-Oui comme tu dis Aelita. Bienvenue parmi les Lyoko-guerriers Aurore, dit Jérémy en souriant.

-M... Merci, bredouilla-t-elle, légèrement gênée mais en même temps contente.

C'est sur cette note de légèreté et de joie que les Lyoko-guerriers quittèrent l'usine en compagnie de leur nouvelle recrue. Le soir arriva rapidement puis la nuit passa ainsi de même jusqu'à arriver au matin. Une nouvelle journée commence mais pour Aurore c'est comme si elle venait d'entrer dans une cercle privé et très demander.

-Salut les amis !, fit Aurore en arrivant auprès de la petite bande.

-Salut, fit Ulrich.

-Salut !, dit Odd toujours aussi énergique.

-Salut Aurore, firent Aelita & Jérémy.

-Alors euh... Vous faites quoi ?

-On attends que les cours commencent, ce qui ne devrait pas tarder d'ailleurs, répondit Ulrich.

-Ok...

-Vous savez ce qu'il y a ce midi à la cantine ?!

-Non mais tu vas nous le dire Odd, fit Jérémy en balançant son gobelet de thé.

-Couscous boulettes !

-Oooohh..., fit Ulrich en soupirant.

-Je pense qu'ils devraient changés leur menu, dit Aelita.

-Pourquoi ? C'est toujours la même chose ?, demanda Aurore.

-Oui, répondirent en cœur Aelita, Jérémy & Ulrich.

-Bah... Et alors ? C'est super bon le couscous boulettes !, dit Odd.

-Pour toi tout est bon de toute manière, lança Ulrich avec une pointe de moquerie dans la voix.

Aelita et Jérémy pouffèrent de rire.

-Eeeh ! C'est même pas vrai !

-Je suis sûr que ce fameux couscous boulettes doit être bon Odd, fit Aurore en souriant.

-Tu verras ! Il est dé-li-ci-eux !

Avoir des ami(e)s comme ceux-là, ça ne court pas les rues. Même si cela ne fait seulement que deux jours qu'elle les connaît, elle les considèrent déjà comme des ami(e)s. C'est avec une note de bonne humeur que Aurore démarra sa journée de cours.

Le déjeuner arriva et la jeune fille pu goûter au fameux couscous boulettes de Kadic. Apparemment celui lui a plu. Le reste de la journée passa un peu plus lentement que la matinée et aucune attaques de XANA n'a était détectée par le Superscan que Jérémy a garder sur son PC.

A la fin des cours, vers 17h00, Jérémy, Aelita, Odd & Ulrich proposèrent à Aurore de venir voir avec eux Yumi & William. La jeune fille accepta sans aucune hésitations et ils se rendent donc à l'autre établissement.

-Salut vous tous !, fit Yumi.

-Salut Yumi, répondirent-ils tous en cœur.

Aurore se met discrètement sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer d'apercevoir William.

-Si tu cherche William, il discute avec une nouvelle qui est arriver ce matin dans notre lycée, fit Yumi.

-Euh... Merci, répondit la jeune fille en rougissant légèrement.

-Une nouvelle ?, demanda Aelita.

-Ouais, c'est une nouvelle élève qui s'appelle Elisa et en plus elle est interne.

Non loin d'eux, William les rejoignit accompagner de cette fameuse Elisa.

-Salut ! Je vous présente une nouvelle qui vient d'arriver ce matin, fit William.

-Euh... Salut, répondit Elisa.

-Salut !, répondirent-ils tous en cœur sauf Aurore.

Toute la petite bande se tourna alors vers Aurore qui l'a dévisager de la tête aux pieds. Une réaction qu'ils remarquèrent ce fut quand la jeune fille gonfla légèrement sa joue droite en signe de jalousie car Elisa tenait William par le bras.

-Euh... T'es sûr que ça va Aurore ?, demanda Ulrich.

-Je vais bien... Même très bien.

-On ne dirait pas, fit Jérémy.

-Bon euh... Je dois y aller ! A demain !, fit la jeune fille en s'éloignant.

-A demain !, répondirent Yumi & Aelita.

Il n'y a que les filles qui lui ont dit au revoir car du côté des garçons c'est l'incompréhension totale. Et au même moment, elles se regardèrent car Yumi & Aelita avait comprit de quoi il s'agissait. Mais avant de retourner à Kadic, autant faire connaissance avec la nouvelle qui se sentie rapidement à l'aise avec ses nouvelles connaissances.

De son côté, Aurore, se baladait dans les rues, les mains dans les poches de son manteau en affichant une drôle d'expression. Une expression qui voulait tout dire à elle toute seule : la jalousie. Le seul endroit où elle voulait aller pour le moment n'était autre que l'usine désaffectée. Elle s'y rendit donc, seule et décida de se virtualiser sur Lyoko.

-Au moins ici je pourrais être seule et me défouler si des bêbêtes de XANA viennent s'en prendre à moi...

Chance ou coincidence ? XANA vient tout juste de s'éveiller. Une attaque va sans doute démarrer dans le monde réel et il va envoyer ses monstres pour garder la tour activée. Mais es-ce vraiment ce qui se produire ? Ou es-ce la présence de la jeune fille qui a réveiller XANA ?

**A SUIVRE**


	5. Chapitre 04

Titre : Code Lyoko, le retour. / Code Lyoko, return.

Auteur : Hitachi Haya

Disclaimer : Aucuns des personnages ne m'appartient. Ils appartiennent tous à Moonscoop. Sauf les trois OC.

Genre : Aventure / Science-fiction / Romance / Action

Couple : Vous verrez bien ^^

Petite note : J'espère que jusqu'à maintenant ma fan fiction vous plaît ~ Bonne lecture :3

* * *

De son côté, Aurore, se baladait dans les rues, les mains dans les poches de son manteau en affichant une drôle d'expression. Une expression qui voulait tout dire à elle toute seule : la jalousie. Le seul endroit où elle voulait aller pour le moment n'était autre que l'usine désaffectée. Elle s'y rendit donc, seule et décida de se virtualiser sur Lyoko.

-Au moins ici je pourrais être seule et me défouler si des bêbêtes de XANA viennent s'en prendre à moi...

Chance ou coincidence ? XANA vient tout juste de s'éveiller. Une attaque va sans doute démarrer dans le monde réel et il va envoyer ses monstres pour garder la tour activée.

-Ah ah... Enfin je la tiens...

C'est dans un nuage de fumée noire que XANA quitte le territoire de la banquise afin de se rendre là où se trouve la jeune fille, sur le territoire du désert. De son côté, Aurore attendait patiemment, assise sur un rocher, qu'un ou plusieurs monstres face son apparition mais c'était sans compter sur XANA qui venait de débarquer non loin d'elle.

-Super... Il ne manquait plus que lui..., fit-elle en soupirant avant de se lever et de marcher vers lui.

De son côté XANA s'était avancer puis arrêter comme pour observer la jeune fille. Ou peut être ses gestes ? Seul lui a la réponse.

-Alors XANA... Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?, dit-elle avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

-Dois-je te rappeler que ici... c'est chez moi ?

-M'oh non ~ Tu n'as pas besoin ~

-Donne moi tes pouvoirs...

-Mes pouvoirs ? Tu veux des ailes pour te déplacer plus rapidement ?, fit-elle en se moquant.

-Ne te moque pas... Donne les moi sinon je n'hésiterais pas à m'en prendre à tes chers ami(e)s...

-Pitoyable... Tu n'as rien trouver de mieux pour me faire peur ?

-Ne me sous-estime pas...

-Écoute moi bien... Moi garder pouvoirs. Toi repartir bredouille et sans histoires. Compris ?

-SUPERSMOKE !

-Hum ?

XANA apparu derrière la jeune fille qui eu juste le temps de tourner légèrement sa tête du côté droit avant de voir une fumée noire entourée son corps. Elle compris alors que XANA l'avait emprisonner dans ce gaz et qu'il est impossible de s'en dépêtrer, enfin c'est ce qu'elle pense.

-Eh ! Libère moi de cette fumée !

-Non

-Mais je rêve ! Je t'ai dit de me libérer !

-Non

-Libère moi ! Tout de suite !

Soudainement le sol se mit à trembler légèrement, ce que XANA ne pu comprendre pendant que l'action se déroulée jusqu'à ce qu'il regarde la jeune fille qui était visiblement énervée et qui le fusillait du regard. Finalement il comprit d'où provenait ce léger tremblement.

-Ce pouvoir est pas mal...

-De quoi parle-tu ? Quel pouvoir ?

-Tu n'as donc rien remarquer ?

-Si j'avais remarquer quoi que ce soit je ne t'aurais pas poser la question ~

-Je te laisse une dernière chance de me donner tes pouvoirs sans causer le moindre problèmes à tes ami(e)s...

-Non !

-Comme tu voudras...

XANA libéra alors la jeune fille de la fumée noire qui la retenait jusqu'à présent puis fermait les yeux afin de se concentrer tout en lévitant légèrement. Il leva alors ses bras et les tendit face à lui, les mains qui semblait comme vouloir manipuler quelque chose. Et cette chose ne fut autre qu'une tour qui s'activa.

-Je vois... Monsieur veut jouer aux rebelles... Mais je ne te laisserais pas faire !

Aurore sauta sur XANA qui était toujours en légère lévitation et concentrer. Mais il fut vite ramener à la « réalité » lorsque celle-ci venait de s'agripper brutalement après lui. Comme premier gestes il ne fit qu'essayer de vouloir l'apercevoir puis il se mit à tourner sur lui-même afin de la faire tomber.

Chose qui fonctionna, car la jeune fille se retrouvait désormais à sa merci, sur le sol et à ses pieds.

-Euh... Oup's ?

-Je pensais que tu étais plus intelligente que ça... Mais on dirait bien que je suis me tromper...

Le sang de la jeune fille ne fit qu'un tour puis elle se releva brusquement et légèrement énervée.

-Tu te prend pour qui ?! Dois-je te rappeler que tu as été détruit une fois ? Mais que ça va recommencer !

-Mais bien sûr..., fit-il en s'éloignant tranquillement.

-E-Eh ! Attend ! Où vas-tu comme ça ?!

XANA s'arrêta de marcher puis se tournait alors vers Aurore, un léger sourire sadique aux lèvres.

-Je vais attendre tes chers ami(e)s auprès de la tour que j'ai activée.

-Comme si j'allais te laisser faire !

Aurore prit son courage à deux mains et s'élança vers lui en courant le plus vite possible malgré ses petites jambes. Elle se disait qu'au pire, ce qu'elle risquer, n'était qu'une simple dévertualisation. Mais hors de question d'échouer. En attendant que Jérémy et les autres rappliquent, il faut occuper XANA.

-Tu ne retiens donc jamais...

-Tu vas voir ! Je ne te laisserais pas faire !

XANA s'arrêta de nouveau de marcher puis fit apparaître son Zanpakutô (la grosse épée) dans sa main droite avant de la pointée en direction de la jeune fille. Aurore n'était plus qu'à 2 mètres de lui et un Foueppoken Shaken* apparu dans sa main droite.

-Une nouvelle arme hum ? Intéressant...

De l'embout du fouet sortit une liasse électrique. La jeune fille s'arrêta net avant de le faire tournoyer aussi dessus de sa tête pour qu'au final il entoure le poignet gauche de XANA qui reçus un choc électrique mais pas de quoi le dévertualiser en un coup.

-Who ! J'adore déjà mon arme !, fit-elle les yeux qui semblaient comme pétiller.

-Aaaah ! … Hum...

-Alors ? J'espère que tu n'as pas trop souffert, lança-t-elle avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

-Moque toi... Mais tu vas goûter aux fruits de ma puissance !

XANA leva son Zanpakutô avec ses deux mains au-dessus de son épaule droite, puis un rayon lumineux vint se charger à la lame de l'épée avant qu'il n'envoie ce rayon vers la jeune fille qui a pu esquiver le premier sans problèmes mais le deuxième l'atteint au niveau du ventre.

-Outch !

-Je sais qu'encore un coup et tu seras dévertualisée...

-Bah voyons !

-Mais je sais aussi que tu veux tout simplement m'occuper pendant que tes ami(e)s ne sont pas encore là. N'es-ce pas ?

-Zut..., souffla-t-elle.

De leur côté, Jérémy était arriver le premier à l'usine et s'empressa de joindre les autres pour savoir où ils sont.

-Jérémy ?

« Alors ? Où êtes-vous ? »

-Eh bien... Comment te dire ça... On est bloqué par une sorte de... par une sorte d'araignée géante dans le gymnase !, fit Ulrich.

« Une araignée géante ? Avec qui es-tu ? »

-Il y a Odd avec moi ! Je sais qu'Aelita est en route pour l'usine.

« Et concernant Yumi & William ? »

-J'ai envoyer un sms à Yumi.

« Très bien. Tâchez de vous dépêcher ! Pendant ce temps je vais contacter Yumi & William. »

-Compris !

Ni une, ni deux, Jérémy raccrocha rapidement puis se mit à taper sur son clavier aussi vite qu'il le pouvait mais c'est une habitude qu'il a toujours eu. Il contactait alors Yumi qui lui répondit qu'elle et William étaient sur le point d'arriver à l'usine, ce qui rassura Jérémy. Au même moment, Aelita venait de débarquer.

-Alors ? Que se passe-t-il ?, demanda-t-elle.

-Eh bien... euh...

Il vit sur son écran qu'Aurore était sur Lyoko face à XANA.

-Mais... !

-Hum ?

Aelita se pencha légèrement sur le côté et remarque alors ce que Jérémy venait de voir à l'instant.

-Il n'y à pas un instant à perdre ! Je file aux scanners !, fit-elle.

-Oui tu as raison !

Aelita pris le monte-charge pour descendre aux scanners tandis que Yumi & William vinrent d'arriver dans l'usine. De son côté Jérémy commençait alors à lancer la procédure de virtualisation et au même moment Yumi & William prirent le monte-charge et rejoignirent alors Jérémy qui venait tout juste de finir de virtualiser Aelita.

-Ah ! Vous voilà !

-Désolé Jérémy mais on a fait le plus vite possible, répondit Yumi.

-Pas le temps pour les excuses ! Filez vite aux scanners ! Aurore et Aelita sont déjà sur Lyoko !, fit-il en tapotant rapidement sur les touches du clavier.

-Hum ?, les deux adolescents se regardèrent.

-Ne traînez pas ! Aller !

-Ok ok, fit Yumi avant d'appuyer sur le bouton du monte-charge.

Une fois arriver en salle des scanners les deux adolescents entrèrent chacun dans un scanner puis Jérémy pu lancer la procédure de virtualisation.

« … Virtualisation ! »

-Salut vous deux, dit Aelita en leur faisant un petit signe de la main.

-Salut Aelita, répondit Yumi en lui souriant.

-Salut ! Bon ! Il est où ce XANA ?!, fit William impatient.

Les deux adolescentes le regardèrent avec un air mécontent. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il commette de nouveau l'erreur qu'il a commit il y à deux ans, lorsqu'il s'est fait virtualiser pour la première fois sur Lyoko et que XANA s'est emparer de lui.

-Ouais bon... Hrum ! Je crois que je me suis peut être un peu vite emballer

-Non tu crois..., répondit Yumi ironiquement.

Pour seule réponse, William haussa les sourcils tandis que Yumi lui tournait déjà le dos. Aelita interrompit se moment de froideur.

-Là-bas ! Je les vois !

-Où ça ?, demanda William.

-Juste à l'Est de notre position, à 8 mètres je dirais.

-Ok ! C'est partit !

William fonça le premier vers celui qui, autre fois, avait prit possession de son être ainsi que de son esprit. Yumi soupira tandis qu'Aelita l'invita gentille-ment à ne pas prêter attention à ce comportement. La jeune japonaise reprit le dessus et suivit William aux côtés d'Aelita. De son côté, Aurore retardait tant bien que mal XANA qui n'était pas décider à se laissé dévertualiser momentanément, par une débutante.

-Je te l'ai dit ! Je ne me laisserais pas dévertualiser aussi facilement !

-Pourquoi vouloir être de leur côté ? Alors que tu pourrais avoir tout ce que tu souhaite du mien !

-Ça va pas non ?!

XANA était désormais pour de bon énerver et il n'allait faire aucun cadeau à la jeune fille qui, selon lui, était insolente. Aurore détourna pendant quelques secondes son regard de son adversaire pour voir que les renforts arrivaient en courant vers elle. Mais ces quelques secondes d'inattention, lui valurent une dévertualisation.

-Zut ! On arrive trop tard !, fit Yumi.

-Oui mais au moins elle a pu le retarder !, répondit Aelita.

-Supersmoke !

William a garder ce pouvoir de lorsqu'il était sous le contrôle de XANA. Il arriva auprès de son ancien maître avant les filles et commençait alors à engager le combat contre lui. Yumi fit signe à Aelita d'aller désactiver la tour tandis que elle, s'occuperait des monstres de leur adversaire. Pendant ce temps, à l'usine, Jérémy gardait comme toujours un œil sur les actions qui se déroulent sur Lyoko.

-Alors ? Pas trop dur la dévertualisation ?, demanda Jérémy.

-Si... Un peu, répondit Aurore en riant légèrement.

Jérémy se concentra sur l'écran puis tapotait alors sur les touches du clavier afin de contacter Odd & Ulrich en espèrant que les araignées, n'ont pas fait d'eux, leur quatre heure.

-Ulrich ?

« Alors Jérémy ? Cette tour c'est pour quand ? »

-Pour bientôt ! Aelita se dirige vers la tour. Et de votre côté ?

« Bof ! La routine quoi ! Les araignées sont très joueuses »

-Tenez bon ! Aelita vient d'entrer dans la tour.

« Super parce que... »

Le contact fut rompu. Aussitôt un silence pesant vint envahir le labo tandis qu'Aelita entrait le code dans la tour. Une fois cette action effectuée, Aelita sortie de la tour puis Jérémy les dévertualisaient avant de lancer un retour vers le passé.

-Piouf ! Juste à temps Aelita, fit Jérémy en s'affalant sur son siège.

-Je pense que l'on devrait plutôt remercier notre nouvelle recrue, fit-elle en souriant à Aurore.

-Oh euh... Je... Euh... C'est normal !

Jérémy, Aelita et Yumi rirent en cœur mais William ne semblait pas satisfait. Il fronçait les sourcils avant de poser franchement une question à la jeune fille.

-Dit moi... Comment ça se fait que tu étais déjà sur Lyoko avant notre arrivée ? Enfin plutôt avant l'arrivée de Jérémy...

-Eh bien... Pour être franche j'avais en moins un certain mécontentement alors j'ai voulu aller me défouler sur Lyoko.

William en fut presque étonner face à cette réponse toute aussi franche que sa question. Yumi & Aelita ne purent s'empêcher d'afficher un petit sourire moqueur face au jeune homme qui semblait désormais mal à l'aise.

Jérémy téléphona de nouveau à Ulrich pour savoir si tout allait bien et personne ne fut blesser par chance. Après cela, le petit groupe quitta l'usine désaffectée pour retourner à leurs établissements respectifs. En arrivant devant celui où Yumi & William sont inscrits, Elisa les attendaient, enfin attendait plutôt William.

-Encore ce pot de colle, souffla Aurore.

-Ne t'en fait pas. Je suis sûr que cette fois, il ne se passera rien de bien particulier, répondit Yumi en faisant un clin d'œil à la jeune fille.

-Si tu le dis...

Elisa s'apprêtait à passé son bras autour de celui de William mais celui-ci fit un geste qui voulait tout dire à lui seul. Il n'avait pas envie qu'elle s'accroche à lui. La jeune fille ne comprenait pas se soudain revirement de situation.

-Eh !, lança William à Aurore.

-Hum ?

-J'aimerais bien te défier aux jeux vidéos après les cours !

La jeune fille retrouvait alors le sourire.

-J'accepte ta demande !

Aurore pose aussitôt son regard sur Elisa qui semblait visiblement énervée puis celle-ci s'en alla sans dire un mot. Puis elle regardait alors Yumi qui lui sourit. Elle savait désormais au fond d'elle, que William l'avait enfin accepter dans la bande de Lyoko-guerriers et elle se sentait encore mieux maintenant.

**A SUIVRE**

* * *

***** J'ai fais un mélange du mot "Fouet" & "Happoken". Happoken Shanken est une sorte de Shuriken.


End file.
